


Chewing Gum And Cigarettes

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misgendering, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Byers, Underage - Freeform, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Will loses his virginity to Billy Hargrove at a party.
Relationships: Will Byers/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	Chewing Gum And Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> So Billy is clearly gross and taking advantage but also Will’s into it. Will also doesn’t correct Billy’s language or say he is trans out loud, so tread with caution re: dysphoria?

“Holy shit. You’re a chick?” 

It’s not really the sort of question Will likes to hear under the best of circumstances. He’s been the way he is for long enough that he’d almost forgotten how uncomfortable it is. His mom has been cutting both his and Jonathan’s hair the same way since Lonnie left. He was allowed to throw away the thrift store dresses in favor of Jonathan’s baggy hand-me-downs. He’s always wanted what Jonathan had. In more ways than he could speak out loud. 

On the day before the divorce, Joyce Byers had a daughter. On the day after, Josie Byers moved away to live with her father. Joyce’s nephew Will moved in. People just kind of let it happen. Josie Byers was basically invisible anyway. Rail thin, quiet, never talked to anybody besides the geeks. Will Byers is equally unremarkable and unobtrusive. Of course, the party knew. But they’d always known. Some other people probably knew as well, but didn’t care. Will isn’t worth enough to even bully. He’s just ignored. 

Except right now, Billy Hargrove has him pinned to the wall in the upstairs bathroom at some house party. Will is very drunk. He’s drunk enough that he didn’t try to fight it when Billy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him through the door. He was just confused. And then Billy stuck a hand down the front of Will’s pants. And well. 

“Huh.” Billy licks his lips. Then he shrugs. “Fine by me.”

He unbuttons Will’s jeans and tugs them down around his ankles, along with his boxers. Will feels like he just got smacked across the face. It barely occurs to him that he should try to cover himself. Billy pushes his hands out of the way easily. 

“C’mon. It’s OK. Lemme see. I bet you got a pretty little pussy.”

Will doesn’t understand what’s happening. Why it’s happening. Billy’s thick, calloused fingers trace between Will’s skinny thighs, trying to part them. Will squeezes them together tighter. 

“Relax, baby.” Billy’s tone shifts a little. From the usual mean edge to something a bit softer. Gentler. “It’s OK if you’re a virgin. I’ll be real nice.”

Virgin. Nobody’s seen Will naked since he could bathe himself except his doctor. Nobody’s ever kissed him. Nobody’s so much as held his hand. 

People don’t see Will as a sexual being. He’s not a girl, so boys don’t like him. Girls don’t pay him any mind, and he’s pretty sure he prefers it that way. 

And here’s Billy Hargrove, Hawkins heartthrob, trying to coax his legs apart. Billy is beautiful like a smeared red, split lip. He exudes the same type of danger as driving too fast around a sharp corner and squealing as the adrenaline floods your veins. He’s probably too old to even be at a high school party. He graduated almost three years ago. Him and Tommy Hagan show up anyway. They bring the kegs. And in return, everyone looks the other way while they do what hungry wolves do best. Isolate the small and weak.

Someone’s banging on the bathroom door. Billy rolls his eyes. He pulls Will’s jeans back up and grabs him by the wrist. Will doesn’t see who was knocking. He’s dragged down the hall too fast. Billy tries a couple doors. They’re all locked. Billy doesn’t seem too fussed. He keeps a firm grip on Will and leads them downstairs. 

Will could try to struggle. He could scream and make a scene. He knows what’s going to happen when they get to where Billy’s taking them. Billy wants to have sex with him. It’s a near incomprehensible idea. 

Except Will is kind of interested in what that might feel like. He’s wet. There’s an ache between his legs. The kind that usually strikes when Mike puts a hand on his thigh, or when he looks at one of the dirty magazines he’s stolen from the gas station. It’s an ache that makes him want to rub himself until he shakes apart. 

He’s heard a lot of things about Billy Hargrove. Mostly bad things. But if the gossip holds any water, Billy knows how to show somebody a good time. 

They walk through the front door, out into the street. Will recognizes the blue Camaro. Billy’s come to pick Max up plenty of times before. Billy digs the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car. He opens one of the back doors and pushes Will inside.

Will ends up on his back. Billy pulls the door shut behind him. He settles on top of Will, between his legs, chests pressed together. He cups Will’s chin and their lips brush against each other. It sends a shock of heat through Will’s whole body. And that’s before Billy slides his tongue in. Will moans. He’s not sure if he should be embarrassed about it. He doesn’t know how to kiss. He tries to follow Billy’s lead. There’s a lot of spit, and Billy’s tongue is very far into Will’s mouth. He feels even dizzier than alcohol has ever made him. 

Billy rocks, grinding a noticeable hardness against where Will’s warm and sticky. It makes Will gasp, despite the layers of fabric between them. Makes him want. 

“Yeah?” Billy chuckles. “Knew you’d be easy. The scrawny little nerds always are.”

It’s an insult but Will doesn’t care. He’s a little sad when Billy stops kissing him. But then Billy sits back. He tugs off Will’s sneakers. Then once again, he pulls Will’s jeans and boxers down. This time all the way. He tosses them into the front seat. 

Will is naked and exposed. Legs parted. Even in the dim light, just the half moon in a clear sky, Billy can see him. 

“Shit.” Billy pops the button of his own tight pants. 

He’s not wearing underwear. He pulls his dick out and gives it a few strokes, just staring down between Will’s thighs. Billy’s cock is thick. It’s a soft golden color like the rest of him. It’s shiny at the dusky pink tip. 

Billy reaches out, runs a hand all the way up Will’s inner thigh, and Will’s breath hitches. Billy traces his fingers through the slick folds of skin so gently. He rubs his thumb across the right spot, the little nub of nerve endings that makes everything light up white hot. Will moans. 

“Damn you look even younger naked.” Billy snorts. 

Will knows. He’s never had a lot of hair. It’s just a light dusting on his calves and under his arms. There’s barely a hint of a triangular patch of fuzz above where Billy’s touching. Maybe as a girl he’d seem older. As a boy, he looks barely pubescent. No beard. Soft face. Big brown eyes. 

Billy’s finger slides in abruptly. It’s almost thicker than two of Will’s. Two is the most he’s ever taken. He can’t even handle a tampon. 

“You’re so tight. Jesus.” Billy’s breathing harder, still touching himself lazily.

Until he isn't. He pushes Will’s  _ Sex Pistols  _ t-shirt up. Grabs at the two layers of sports bras that keep Will’s chest pressed flat. 

“You got any tits?” His voice is a little rough. Demanding. 

Will tries to pull his shirt back down. “Don’t.”

“Awe, c’mon sweetheart. I don’t care if they’re small. Lemme see.”

“No.” Will pushes at Billy’s hand. “Please.”

Billy pauses. Seems to consider whether or not he’s going to force the issue. He could. Will barely comes up to Billy’s broad shoulders. Billy is twice as wide, all sculpted muscle in contrast to Will’s skin and bones. He could do anything he wanted to, and that should make Will afraid.

Instead it makes him tingle all over. It makes him want to rock his hips and get Billy’s finger in deeper. 

“Whatever.” Billy sighs after a few beats. He grabs Will’s ass instead. Squeezes it. He slides another finger in and it’s overwhelming. “This is wild. You ever had anything in here? Do you even touch yourself?”

“S-sometimes.”

“There uh… might be some blood after this. Don’t freak out. That’s just your cherry, baby.”

Will doesn’t know how to feel about that. He gets to feel three of Billy’s fingers, and that stings. He whimpers. Tries to pull away a little. 

“Shhh.” Billy soothes. “Just relax. Here.” 

Billy reaches for something on the ground. He comes back with a tub of Vaseline. He pulls his fingers out, unscrews the lid and scoops out some of the gooey, oily jelly. Then he slides his fingers back in. It’s a little easier. He rubs his thumb in soft circles around the right spot and that makes Will dizzy. 

“There ya go. Just relax. How’s it feel?”

“Good,” Will barely whispers. His thighs are starting to tense. There’s a heat coiling in his gut. He’s breathing too fast. 

“Gonna come for me?” Billy moves his fingers a little faster. There’s a slick noise every time they slide in. Will’s drenched and the Vaseline made him even messier. 

Billy’s smile is toxic and intoxicating. Slanted. Mean. Self satisfied and eager all at once. His tongue peaks between his teeth. He moves his thumb just so.

Will’s hips jerk and he’s clenching around Billy’s fingers. 

“Yeah. That’s right. That’s… fucking hot.” 

Will’s still shaking when Billy’s fingers slide out. He feels even more fucked up than before. Like he took a bong rip on top of everything else.

He feels it. The head of Billy’s cock pressing against him. It feels big. Too big to fit. There’s a moment of panic. The instinct to run, pull away, snap his legs shut and curl into a ball. Will can’t do any of that. Billy has a firm grip on one of his thighs, keeping him spread wide. He nudges forward. The pressure insistent until the head of his dick pops in.

It’s a strange ache, a little sting. Not so bad as Will thought it might be. Billy hisses through clenched teeth. He stays still for a moment. 

Then he rocks, slowly, just the tip of his cock pressing in and withdrawing. 

“You’re so freaking tiny.” Billy’s panting a little. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really? A little bit? I—I don’t know.”

“You’re doing great, baby. You can take some more, huh?”

Billy doesn’t wait for an answer. He sinks in deeper. Will whines. Billy grunts. Will can only imagine the sensation. How he must feel, warm and slippery and barely big enough. He’s heard guys talk plenty about tight, and loose, and it’s clear what’s preferable. Virgins are the best. Will won’t have that anymore, but it’s not like anyone else wanted it. 

Will figured he might get the chance to give it up in college. Hopefully. Maybe. But here he is, ahead of schedule. Losing it before Dustin. Who would have thought?

It doesn’t ache as much now. Or it does, but the ache is good. Billy snaps his hips, gets all the way in. Will makes a high pitched sound. He’s so full. He might rip. He wants more. 

He reaches out. He doesn’t know what for. Billy chuckles, but he settles down on top of Will. Kisses him again. It’s a lot to handle while Billy’s still moving inside him. Deep as he can get, a little harder, a little faster. Will moans into Billy’s mouth. 

“You’re a natural.” Billy grins when they break apart. He braces himself on his forearms, elbows on either side of Will’s head. He undulates, bodies pressed close together. Will shudders. 

Then he’s clenching so tight Billy has to stop moving. Will’s whole body rolls with it. He whimpers. Clutches at Billy’s shoulders. Before it’s tapered off, Billy starts up again. Fucking into him, dragging out the twisting pleasure. Will’s still convulsing. Billy curses under his breath. 

“Yeah, baby. Take it. You like my dick in you, dontcha? Coming just from getting fucked like a little whore.”

Even if Will were capable of responding, he wouldn’t know what to say. 

Billy sits back. He grabs one of Will’s calves and puts it up over his shoulder. He rubs Will with his free hand as he thrusts. Will’s being really loud. He can’t help it. Billy doesn’t seem to mind. He’s grinning even wider. Especially when Will starts squeezing around him again. Will grabs the edge of the seat for something to hang onto. He can’t breathe. His abs are starting to hurt from the rhythmic spasming. 

He’s overstimulated. He doesn’t even try to push Billy’s hand away. He suspects it wouldn’t do any good.

“You get off so fast.” Billy’s breathing a little heavy now. “You were really gagging for it, huh? Horny little bitch just waiting for a chance to get railed.”

Will is flushed all over. He feels like he’s vibrating. He’s so wet, there’s a slick sound every time Billy slides into him. Billy moves his fingers faster. Will falls apart again. He’s sweating. Trembling. It feels like he might pee, but he’s too far gone to be concerned about it.

“Bet you could just keep going.” Billy slows down. Stops. “Much fun as that would be, it’s my turn.”

He pulls out. Will is confused for a moment. 

“Hands and knees, sweetheart.” Billy taps Will on the ass. 

Will can barely move. Billy mostly ends up manhandling him into the position he wants. Will can’t keep himself propped up once Billy sinks back into him. He ends up face down pretty quick. Billy doesn’t seem to mind. He grabs Will’s ass cheeks and spreads them. Maybe just watching himself slide in and out. 

“You look good like this.” Billy grunts. “Gonna have to fuck this tight little ass next time.”

That seems like it would  _ definitely _ hurt. But Will’s foggy brain is more focused on the words  _ next time _ . As in Billy would do this again. Maybe it shouldn’t be flattering, but it is. 

Billy drags a finger across Will’s asshole. It feels surprisingly good. Will had never thought to touch there. He knows people do it. He just thought it would be gross. Billy actually gets part of his finger in, and it doesn’t hurt. It’s slippery from what must have dripped down when Will was on his back.

The new stimulation makes Will come again. It’s a long one. It makes Billy groan.

“Shit.” His voice breaks a little.

Then he has a firm grip on Will’s hips. He slams forward, setting a harsh speed. It’s kind of painful, but not in a way that Will minds. Billy could probably do anything to him right now and Will wouldn’t mind. He feels dreamy. Like he’s floating. He’s rubbed raw, used up, and satisfied in a way he didn’t know was possible but had always hoped.

Billy’s pushing Will’s shirt up again. Will is about to say something. Or try to. But then Billy pulls out. There’s warm liquid splattering on the small of Will’s back. Billy sighs, low and long. It’s quiet for a few beats. Billy lets go. He reaches for something on the floor. Without Billy holding him up, Will slumps down onto his side. He has to keep his legs folded a little. Billy’s sitting down now. His dick is still out, going soft. It’s shiny with Will’s slick.

“You smoke?” Billy puts a cigarette between his lips and lights it. He barely cracks the window.

Will shakes his head. His mom quit smoking last year. He promised he’d never pick it up. 

Billy blows a smoke ring. He runs his hand up Will’s leg. Grabs his ass. Just keeps touching him all over, pawing at him lazily. It’s not cuddling. It still feels good. Will’s very tired. He feels his eyes fluttering shut.

“Hey.” Billy prods him. “Don’t fall asleep. I don’t know where you live, you’re not coming back to my place, and I’m definitely not carrying you back into that party.”

“Sorry,” Will murmurs.

There’s a pause. “Do you need a ride home or something?”

“Maybe.”

Will had been planing to stay at Mike’s. It’s not a long walk. But he doesn’t know where Mike is. And Mike might ask where Will has been. And he doesn’t much feel like walking right now. His mom’s definitely asleep. Crashing in his own bed sounds nice.

“All right. Let’s go before you pass out.”

Billy grabs Will’s boxers and holds them out. Will puts them on before getting into the front seat. Billy drives fast, with the windows down, blasting heavy metal even though it’s almost one in the morning. At least it keeps Will awake. He gives semi-coherent directions. Even when he’s distracted by Billy draping an arm over the back of the seat and lightly massaging his neck, pressing his thumb into perpetually tense muscles. It feels so good.

At least Billy has the good sense to turn the music down as they approach Will’s house. He parks a short distance away. Will still needs to put on his jeans and shoes. He might just carry them. He’s debating it when Billy leans over and kisses him. It’s slower now. Almost luxurious. 

Will gets lost in it. Despite how sore and tired he is, there’s still a pang of arousal as Billy’s tongue flicks in. 

“You should give me your number.” Billy says, as he breaks away. He grabs a ballpoint pen off the dashboard and hands it over. He offers his palm for Will to write on. 

Will’s handwriting is sloppy. His heart’s beating in his throat. Billy gives him one more kiss then pats his cheek.

“Get out of my car.”

Will does, holding his pants and shoes. He walks across the dry grass with bare feet and stands on the porch as he watches Billy drive off. 


End file.
